What's His Name?
by RCs Fix
Summary: Late night stake out


"What!" Neal said.

"I'm serious" Peter replied.

Neal tapped his finger in time with the turn signal, "Please explain."

"Well", Peter started, "peanut butter is pure evil."

"I was only suggesting some kind of alternative. So you don't like it at all?"

"Oh no, I really like it, but I like it too much and once I start eating it I get hooked."

"It's not a drug." Neal offered

"Might as well be, I'll pass off other foods and gain weight too." Peter told him, "So I'll stick with my delicious deviled ham."

They pulled to a stop and Peter pulled out his sandwich.

Neal made a face and pulled away, "Already, can't you wait?"

"What?, it's late and I'm hungry." Peter waved the sandwich at Neal

"Get that away from me, that stinks" Neal said with a face that relayed pure disgust .

Neal rolled his window down, "It's so rare that you call me this late to start something new. So tell me about this guy."

Peter was chewing and held up a finger.

Neal said, "OK, finish eating and then tell me"

Neal thought he would finish that bite and tell him about what they were doing, but Peter took it differently. He swallowed his first bite and took another. Neal could wait.

Neal watched and made a face, he knew Peter was playing his 'power card' he used every so often to remind Neal that he was the boss. Peter took another bite.

"Hold.." Peter yelled, as he grabbed the police light and slapped it on the dash.

Neal could see a guy running across the street and into the new Mustang. The car sped off and Peter was right behind him.

Neal watched Peter, he must have shoved the sandwich down his throat, as he was driving with both hands as they careened around corners.

Peter grabbed the radio, "We have a runner, Black 2009 Ford Mustang. Tag Three Adam Six King John Niner Two. West bound on Seventy Second Street"

Jones called back, "I've called back up and I'm following as well"

Neal could see the van in his side view mirror, that looked scary, as he rocked back and forth and side to side as Peter slammed on the brakes, turned hard and punched it. He had to hold on near the window and the center console.

"Now that you've devoured that sandwich, I have to tell you that those stink, I mean BAD and I can still smell it." Neal told Peter.

"I gave you my sandwich to hold"

Both looked into Neal's lap and could see part of a sandwich that was smashed into Neal's leg and onto the seat.

"I asked you to hold that!" Peter said angrily.

"What? I thought you said hold on... Ah crap these pants are ruined."

Neal tried to pull the sandwich off his leg, but Peter had to race around a corner, "I think I'm going to be sick" Neal said.

"I'm not stopping until we get this guy." Peter glanced at Neal, "Not in the car!"

Neal scraped the deviled ham off his leg and the seat and tossed in out the window.

"Aw now."

"You weren't planning to eat that still were you?" Neal asked, his face looked green.

"No, just sad at the waste of a perfectly good sandwich"

"It was deviled ham, there's nothing perfect or good about it."

Neal put his face close to the open window.

The air on his face and the absence of the smell was almost immediate in Neal's return.

"So tell me about this guy, what did he do?" Neal asked.

"He was a contractor for a large bank and had been suspected of..." Peter stopped talking while the tires shrieked around a corner.

"...skimming money off of an online credit card payment system."

"But he's running" Neal stated.

"So he's looking guilty."

"How much did he get?" Neal asked.

"A little over Fifty Thousand, but he also contracts with a few other banks. We believe they don't have as many security checks in place and he might have even more from them." Peter explained, "Diana is working with those banks to review his work."

Neal asked, "Is it one of those deals where he took fractions of cents off every transaction?"

"No, he was taking one of every twenty payments outright." Peter told him.

"That's pretty brazen." Neal declared.

They turned onto Madison to find a road block had stopped the Mustang.

Peter slammed on the brakes and they both got out.

Police had the car surrounded and the guy was getting out.

"What's this guy's name? Neal asked.

"Why, do you know him?" Peter asked.

"Don't think so." Neal replied

"Henry Leung."

"Nope, don't know him." Neal said.

* * *

Jones pulled up in the van and jumped out.

He started laughing, "Scary ride Neal? What's on your pants?"

~End~


End file.
